De Vuelta al McKinley
by WriterLXL
Summary: FABERRY ONE-SHOT


Hacía años que no me relacionaba con mis compañeros de instituto, apenas hacía unos meses había hablado con Brittany.

La verdad que ya no existía relación alguna entre nosotros desde que la muerte de Puck en el ejército acabé alejándome de todos.

Pensé que pude ser fuerte con la muerte de mi amigo y ex-novio Finn Hudson, pero tras la muerte de mi prometido, me rompió todos los esquemas, y decidí alejarme de todo lo relacionado con el McKinley.

Al acabar mi carrera decidí irme de voluntaria donde murió mi prometido. Necesitaba ayudar a alguien para olvidarme de mi dolor y que mejor que ayudar a quien más lo necesita.

Pero hoy, después de tantos años iba caminando de nuevo por esos pasillos, para reencontrarme con mis amigos.

La última vez que hablé con Britt que era con la única que mantenía la comunicación, me comento un poco sobre la vida de mis amigos.

Mercedes la famosa cantante internacional estaba saliendo con Ázimo, el matón del instituto que pasó a ser un jugador profesional de futbol americano.

Mike y Tina llegaron a casarse y aún seguían tan enamorados como el primer día. Ambos formaron un grupo humorístico en el que bailaban y cantaban, habían actuado en la mayoría de los mejores teatros de Estados Unidos.

Artie estaba soltero pero al parecer ligaba muchísimo ya que ser un director muy aclamado con dinero, le convertía en alguien muy deseado.

Y por último y no menos importante mis queridas Santana y Brittany tras casarse, Britt acabó de estudiar en el MIT, y se en cuerpo y alma al baile, mientras que Santana aunque hizo sus pinitos en la música, incluso en la televisión acabó volviendo a la universidad para estudiar derecho y hoy día era una de las abogadas más jóvenes que trabajan para el presidente.

Lima, Ohio. 1 Hora antes.

-¿ **Cariño, crees que vendrá?** \- preguntaba Brittany acercándose a la cómoda donde me encontraba su sexy esposa acabando de colocarse unos pendientes.

- **No lo sé, solo sé que como la vea le pegare tal bofetada que se arrepentirá de haber cortado su relación** \- la latina trataba de hacerse la dura, pero realmente estaba dolida que su mejor amiga/hermana hubiera desaparecido de sus vidas sin ni si quiera decir adiós.

 **-Sabes que no cariño, pero tu tranquila, de acuerdo, que aquí la dramática soy yo-** le sonrió y le beso en los labios – **estás preciosa y muy explosiva con ese vestido rojo** \- rio la rubia.

- **Y tu adorablemente sexy, enseñando tus preciosas piernas largas** \- le sonrió, volviéndole a besar – **Te quiero y me podría pasar todo el día besándote pero será mejor que nos vayamos, si no queremos llegar tarde** \- dijo cogiendo sus cosas y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Brittany.

Lima, Ohio. Ahora.

El edificio estaba en completo silencio acaba de cumplir mis 28 años, apenas había cambiado mi antiguo instituto, podía todavía ver algunos de los carteles que había puesto cuando era la capitana de las animadoras.

Caminaba hacia el gimnasio y no sabía si llegaba pronto o que ocurría, miró mi móvil y no, llegaba casi una hora tarde, me lo pensé mucho, pero al final mi adorable novia acabó convenciéndome para ir, aunque ahora estaría sola, ella más tarde se nos uniría no quería dejarme sola, además ella también había sido invitada.

Conforme me acercaba al gimnasio solo se oía el eco de mis tacones a través de los solitarios pasillos. Y mis nervios eran más que notorios.

Respiré profundo y sin más entré, todos se encontraban relajados hablando entre risas, había pequeños grupos, pero cuando entré todos se giraron para mirarme.

No solo estaban los del Glee Club, si no que se encontraban mis antiguos compañeros a los que les había hecho la vida imposible, las animadoras, todos los profesores estaban allí, todo el mundo mirándome, y yo estaba mirándoles a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Me observaban sin ningún disimulo, se oían susurros, todos me respetaban, siempre lo hicieron.

Me disponía a darme la vuelta y volver por donde había venido, cuando Britt corrió a mi encuentro lanzándome sobre mí.

- **Quinn, te he echado de menos** \- me abrazó fuerte con una enorme sonrisa y algo de lágrimas en los ojos.

- **Yo también Britt** \- le sonrió con dulzura.

Mientras interactuábamos volvió el murmurar de todos los antiguos alumnos, hasta que se oyeron unos pasos de unos tacones apresurados caminar hacia mí con decisión.

Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio, y cuando Britt deshizo el abrazo entendí el motivo de ese silencio Santana caminaba decidida y con furia hacia mí.

Cuando estuvo en frente de mí, me soltó una bofetada, que estaría recordando toda mi vida, la verdad que me dolió, lo único que fui capaz de hacer es llevarme la mano hacía donde acababa de ser golpeada.

Iba a decir algo pero vi las lágrimas en los ojos de la latina, tragué con fuerza para que no me salieran a mí esas lágrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos.

En lo que no me di cuenta que detrás de mí, iba mi novia, Rachel directa hacia Santana para matarla por haberle pegado, puede parecer muy sobreprotector pero todo tiene su motivo.

- **Pero se puede saber qué te pasa a ti, estúpida, ni se te ocurra volver a tocar a mi novia** \- llegó empujando a Santana.

Todos me quedaron en shock al ver que Quinn tenía novia, aunque los del Glee, se quedaron blancos al ver que mi querida novia, no era nada más ni menos que la perdedora del Mckinley Rachel Berry.

- **Rachel para** \- le dije cogiéndola de la mano - **Vamos** \- dije tirando de ella, sacándola del gimnasio.

Me la llevó hasta las gradas del instituto, ambas necesitamos tomar el aire.

Rachel no paraba de insultar a Santana quería ir hasta allí y matarla - **Ya tranquila, sabes que me lo merezco, créeme si hubiera sido al revés, lo más seguro es que yo me habría lanzado sobre ella, hasta matarla** \- le sonrió para tranquilizarla – **La verdad que siempre fue muy buena abofeteando, me dolerá durante días** \- decía al sentir como Rachel me acariciaba la mejilla.

- **¿Te encuentras bien?** \- preguntó preocupada acariciándome la tripa, tras besarla.

- **La verdad que no, estoy un poco mareada, pero supongo que es más por la situación y los nervios** \- dije abrazándome a ella y descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

- **Tenías razón, no debí haberte convencido en venir** \- me decía acariciándome la cabeza – **Iré a por algo de agua de acuerdo, tú quédate aquí tomando el aire** \- me volvió a besar.

- **Por favor no te pelees con nadie** \- le supliqué mirándola a los ojos.

- **¿Te he dicho lo preciosa que estás hoy?** \- dijo volviendo a besarme, alejándose de mi.

Me apoyó en las barra de las gradas, mirando hacía el campo de futbol y cierro los ojos para respirar y quitarme el mareo que sentía, cuando noto que alguien se me toco la espalda para llamar mi atención, apenas fue una caricia.

\- **Hola Quinn** \- me sonrió Brittany – **Siento lo de antes con Santana** \- me dijo apenada por la situación.

- **No te preocupes, me lo merecía** \- le sonrió.

Quedamos en silenció.

- **Felicidades, por el sobresaliente cum laude** \- le digo en apenas un hilo de voz.

- **Gracias** \- me sonríe agradecida.

Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio. Hasta que la voz de Santana nos llamó la atención.

- **Pequeña ¿Dónde estás?** \- preguntaba apareciendo de dentro del edificio.

- **Aquí cariño** \- le dijo.

Santana se quedó callada y se acercó hasta nosotras, mirándome quería disculparse pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Al fin y al cabo seguía siendo Santana.

Después de unos minutos decidí romper el silencio de nuevo – **Felicidades por la boda** \- les señalo los anillos.

Brittany iba a decirme un gracias, pero Santana se le adelanto - **¿Dónde has estado?** \- me preguntó sería.

- **He estado viajando…, acabe la carrera medicina** \- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-¿ **Te crees que no lo sé?** \- me dijo furiosa - **¿Quieres saber la cara de estúpida que se me quedo cuándo a los meses de que Puck hubiese muerto en esa maldita guerra, me entero que mi mejor amiga, mi hermana se ha ido como médico voluntario allí mismo?** \- las lágrimas salían por sus ojos, al igual que las de Brittany.

- **Sabes lo mal que lo pasamos todos, Brittany y yo, tratamos de contactar contigo, íbamos de vez en cuando a ver las listas de los voluntarios muertos, para ver si estabas en esa maldita lista** \- me recriminaba provocando que llorase con ellas.

- **Creí que te habías muerto, joder, Quinn, que mierda estabas pensando, sabes cuantas malditas noches hemos llorado tu muerte Britt y yo, y todo porque necesitabas demostrar que no estabas destrozada tras la muerte de Puck…** – me echaba las cosas en cara y no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarla fuerte.

- **De verdad que lo siento, Santana, necesitaba escapar de la vida de mierda que tenía, sé que hice mal, pero si te lo hubiese dicho, jamás me lo habríais permitido** \- dije cogiendo a Brittany para que se uniera a nuestro abrazo.

Después de llorar un rato como tontas, las cosas se calmaron.

En ese instante llegó Rachel con un vaso de agua, no se sorprendió verlas allí, porque se encontró con Brittany cuando ella iba a por un vaso y estuvo hablando con Santana y pidiéndole perdón por su comportamiento.

- **Toma cielo** \- dijo entregándome el vaso de agua – **me tengo que preocupar por estás dos cabezotas** \- le pregunto a Brittany en relación a la latina y a mí.

- **No te preocupes Rachie, que todo está controlado** \- bromeó la rubia más alta, entre ellas se llevaban bien, aunque hacía tiempo que no se veían. Las cuatro reímos.

- **¿Quieres más?** \- me pregunto Rachel cogiendo el vaso con una mano y con la otra acariciándome, negué y le sonreí con agradecimiento.

Más tranquilas, entramos y estuvimos hablando con todos nuestros antiguos amigos y compañeros, me pusieron al día.

Estábamos todas las chicas hablando cuando Rachel me alejó, ya que cuando me miró me vió algo inquieta y no era para menos…

- **¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto inquieta** \- me preguntó preocupada.

- **No, sigo mareada, pero estoy bien, es solo que creo que tengo algo de fiebre** -le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

-¿ **Quieres que nos vayamos?** \- me dijo preocupada volviendo a acariciarle la tripa, que tuviera fiebre no era bueno.

Brittany y Santana, pudieron ver nuestra interacción, y la verdad es que veían a Rachel toda la noche demasiado preocupada por mi salud y por cómo me encontraba.

Ambas se nos acercaron.

-¿ **Chicas está todo bien?** \- preguntó Santana con la mano entrelazada de su prometida.

- **Si todo bien, no os preocupéis** \- les sonreí débil.

- **No está bien, tiene fiebre, por lo que ahora mismo tu y yo nos vamos** \- le dijo sería Brittany.

- **Rach, por favor** \- le dije para tranquilizarla.

- **Ni Rach ni mierdas, Quinn el doctor te lo dijo cuando tengas fiebre, reposo y más reposo, ya has tenido suficientes emociones por hoy** \- me regaño la diva, dejándome a solas mientras se marchaba a por nuestros abrigos y aprovechaba para despedirse en nombre de las dos.

- **¿El doctor?** \- me miró Brittany preocupada – **Quinn ¿Qué está pasando?** \- me dijo asustada.

- **Nada, chicas no os preocupéis, estoy bien** \- y al ver la mirada de mis amigas de incredulidad – **no quiero hablarlo aquí** \- les dije para que entendieran que luego se lo contaría.

- **¿Tenéis donde quedaros?** \- me preguntó la latina sorprendiéndome, ya sabía que mi madre se había mudado hace tiempo a vivir a California para estar cerca de los hijos de Frannie.

- **Si iremos al único hotel que ahí** \- sonreí con algo de burla, ya que la casa de los señores Berry estaba inundada.

- **Que, no, me niego, os venís con nosotras a mi casa** -me dijo la latina muy segura marchándome a por los abrigos de Brittany y ella.

- **Brittany de verdad, os lo agradezco un montón pero no es necesario, estoy bien de verdad** \- le dije abrazándola por la cintura.

 **-No insistas, sabes lo cabezotas que podemos llegar a ser ambas y como convenzamos a Rachie, no tendrás solución-** rio

- **Os he echado mucho de menos** \- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿ **Britt robándome a la novia?** \- se nos acercó Rachel provocando que riéramos – **Nos vamos cielo** \- me dijo abrazándome por la espalda.

- **Si espera que venga a Santana** \- dije dándole un beso en los labios y recibiendo un Aww de parte de Brittany.

- **Te tiene domada rubia** \- rio Santana.

Cuando la latina llegó, las cuatro nos fuimos a casa de la latina.

Cuando llegamos la casa estaba solitaria, sus padres se habían ido de viaje y vendrían en dos días, por lo que nos acompañaron hasta la habitación de invitados, las cuatro nos cambiamos y bajamos al salón.

- **Quinn, ponte el termómetro** \- me lo entregó Brittany, que está se encontraba sentada en el sofá del salón.

Me movió dejando que Rachel se me colocara detrás de mí y así pudiese apoyar mi espalda sobre su pecho, esperábamos a que Brittany y Santana vinieran de la cocina, por lo que cerré los ojos notando como Rachel me acariciaba el vientre.

 _En la cocina de la casa la latina…_

La rubia ahogo un grito emocionada tapándose la boca al verlas en esa postura.

Santana si pudo escucharla por lo que se giró asustada – **Britt-Britt, ¿estás bien?** \- se acercó abrazándola por la espalda y apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.

La rubia emocionada apoyo su cabeza sobre la latina y asintió – **Sanny mira** \- le guio con la mirada a las dos chicas, y entonces lo entendió todo.

La rubia estaba embarazada con la camiseta ajustada que llevaba puesta podía notársele la barriguita, al haber llevado un vestido holgado a la reunión no se dieron cuenta de ello.

- **Peque, vamos a ser tías** \- dijo emocionada la latina con lágrimas, besando a su esposa.

Mientras la pareja se acercaba a nostras, con las bandejas de café y té. Rachel me estaba mirando la temperatura.

- **Quinn tienes un poco de fiebre, asique no hagas muchos esfuerzos y te vas a dormir pronto, vale** \- dijo besándome la cabeza, sin quitar la postura que teníamos.

- **¿Rachie quieres café?** \- le pregunto Britt, sirviéndole cuando mi diva asintió - **¿Y tú Quinn...?-** Rachel no le dejo que acabase la frase.

 **-No ella no quiere café-** le corto mi chica

 **-Ya, le iba a preguntar que si quería agua o zumo-** le sonrió con ternura a mi diva.

- **Un poco de zumo estaría bien** \- dije incorporándome un poco.

- **¿Bueno y nos vais a contar?** \- me dijo la latina con una enorme sonrisa, al notar que Brittany se sentaba y apoyaba sobre ella jugueteando con sus manos.

- **Cuando estaba de voluntaria en la guerra, conocí a un militar y nos hicimos buenos amigos, nos apoyábamos, y nos dábamos cariño y fuerza en los peores momentos y hace cuatro meses la noche antes de mandarles a una misión, nos acostamos y acabé quedándome embarazada, yo no lo sabía me enteré cuando me trasladaron de nuevo a EEUU porque tuve una infección grave, la cual sigo combatiendo, y me tuvieron ingresada-** miró a las chicas.

 _FLASHBACK…_

 _Todo se encontraba silencioso y tranquilo demasiado para el gusto de Quinn podía sentirlo desde que esa misma mañana se levantó._

 _Se encontraba de camino a la enfermería cuando noto como un avión sobrevolaba la zona y ese silencio era irrumpido con una enorme explosión haciéndola caer al suelo._

 _Se levantó algo aturdida y pudo observar cómo la gente huía a su alrededor presa del pánico podía sentir como le pitaban los oídos pero pudo distinguir en la lejanía como más aviones cargados de bombas se acercaban a ellas._

 _Necesitaba salir de allí corriendo no tardarían en bombardear aquella zona donde se encontraba._

 _Y no lo pensó dos veces corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el hospital donde allí estarían sus compañeros y amigos._

 _Al llegar se los encontró corriendo de un lado para otro._

 _-_ _ **Quinn, Quinn**_ _\- le gritaron aún seguía algo aturdida y con dificultad auditiva._

 _-_ _ **Quinn**_ _\- oyó más cerca que alguien le sujetada por el hombro, alzó la mirada y se encontró con su compañero._

 _-_ _ **Carl**_ _\- dijo apenas en un susurró._

 _-_ _ **Quinn vete a tu tienda y coge todo lo necesario y ves corriendo al campamento base, Quinn ve lo más rápido que puedas en un hora se marchará el helicóptero y no nos podemos quedar están bombardeando la ciudad, ve rápido y ten cuidado te veré allí**_ _\- le beso la cabeza y siguió recogiendo todos los utensilios médicos para poder seguir curando._

 _Salió rápidamente y cogió todo lo necesario y salió corriendo para el campamento base._

 _-_ _ **Quinn**_ _\- le gritaron obligándola a pararse._

 _-_ _ **Lane**_ _\- dijo feliz de encontrarse a su amiga que estaba bien._

 _-_ _ **Corre**_ _\- dijo la chica agarrándola de la mano y corriendo en la dirección contraria al campamento base._

 _-_ _ **Espera tenemos que marcharnos**_ _\- dijo Quinn tratando de frenarla._

 _-_ _ **Corre Quinn**_ _\- gritaba desesperada tirando de ella._

 _Quinn giro la cabeza y entendió todo el campamento base estaba invadido por el enemigo pudo ver a lo lejos como Carl acababa de ser fusilado por unos soldados._

 _Detrás de ellas corría un soldado tratando de atraparlas, no lo pensó dos veces y tiró la mochila que llevaba con sus cosas para poder correr más deprisa._

 _-_ _ **Ya eres mía**_ _\- dijo un soldado agarrando a Lane por la cintura._

 _Esta se soltó de Quinn para que pudiera escapar._

 _-_ _ **Corre Quinn**_ _\- gritaba Lane desesperada por ver como su amiga se había parado y duda si salir corriendo o volver para salvarla._

 _-_ _ **Corre maldita sea**_ _\- gritaba Lane con lágrimas mientras era arrastrada por el soldado._

 _La rubia suspiro con fuerza y corrió hasta su amiga – ¡_ _ **Suéltala!**_ _\- dijo saltando sobre la espalda del soldado._

 _-_ _ **Maldita estúpida**_ _\- dijo el soldado luchando contra ellas._

 _Lane consiguió soltarse del soldado y volvieron a salir corriendo, el soldado no lo dudo agarrando el arma disparo acertando en Lane cayendo al suelo muerta._

 _-_ _ **NOOOO**_ _\- grito entre lágrimas Quinn y corrió para abrazarla cayendo de rodillas ante ella._

 _El soldado se acercó y con una sonrisa cínica apunto a Quinn que esta estaba de rodillas abrazando a su amiga muerta._

 _Cerró los ojos con fuerza, en esos segundos en los que aceptaba su muerte por su cabeza pasaba sus mejores momentos vividos y con lágrimas._

 _Se hoyó un disparo y después todo se volvió negro._

 _Al despertar miró a su alrededor algo aturdida se encontraba en mitad del desierto tumbada junto a una hoguera y detrás de ella había una pequeña tienda de campaña y algo más lejos se encontraba un campamento._

 _A lo lejos pudo ver como se acercaba a ella un militar y no pudo evitar sonreír y salir corriendo al ver quien era._

 _-_ _ **Brody estás bien**_ _\- dijo entre lágrimas la chica abrazando fuerte al chico._

 _-_ _ **Te dije que no te abandonaría en esta guerra pequeña**_ _\- bromeó el chico bajándola -_ _ **¿Cómo te encuentras?**_ _\- dijo acariciándole la espalda preocupado._

 _-_ _ **Bien pero ¿Qué paso?**_ _\- dijo algo confusa._

 _-_ _ **Cuando empezaron los bombardeos nos mandaron a primera línea pero cuando llegamos a vuestro campamento base nos atacaron y no pudimos marcharnos, te busque por todo el campamento pero como no te encontré decidí ir a buscarte a la tienda pero no estabas y cuando ya me iba a dar por vencido oí tu dulce voz**_ _\- sonrió el chico abrazándola fuerte y besándole la cabeza. -_ _ **te encontré de rodillas abrazando a Lane y un soldado estaba apuntándote la cabeza, pero yo fui más rápido y en cuanto le disparé tú te desmayaste, asique te cogí en brazos y te traje a nuestro campamento base y aquí estamos**_ _\- le sonrió sentándose dentro de la tienda frente al fuego._

 _Quinn se sentó entre sus piernas y dejo que le arropara._

 _-¿_ _ **Lane está muerta verdad?**_ _\- dijo triste._

 _-_ _ **Lo siento mucho cariño**_ _\- dijo volviendo a besarla la cabeza. –_ _ **Encontré tus cosas, no pude recuperar todo pero esto si**_ _\- dijo entregándole un sobre._

 _-_ _ **Muchas gracias**_ _\- dijo derramando lágrimas. Abrió el sobre en el que guardaba sus fotos._

 _Tenía foto de sus mejores amigas las cuatro vestidas de animadoras algunas haciendo el tonto con Santana otras abrazada a Britt..., fotos con Puck, con Finn con Sam… algunas con su madre y su hermana… otras de sus sobrinos de bebes… y las últimas con sus amigos que había conocido allí._

 _-_ _ **Esta es mi favorita**_ _\- dijo el chico cogiendo la foto en la que salía ella y sus dos mejores amigas vestidas de animadoras –_ _ **Debía ser la perdición de los chicos ese uniforme**_ _\- bromeo chico._

 _-_ _ **Si pero no olvides que Santana y Brittany eran pareja asique pocas posibilidades tenían**_ _\- rio la chica._

 _-_ _ **Entonces mi prima se habría vuelto loca**_ _\- dijo el chico recordando a su prima –_ _ **A Rach le pierden las rubias asique habría hecho lo que fuera por conquistarte y más si te la presento con ese uniforme**_ _\- rio el chico._

 _La rubia le golpeo suave y se recostó en su pecho –_ _ **Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado y cuidarme**_ _\- dijo la chica mirando al fuego._

 _-_ _ **No tienes que darme las gracias por nada y menos por algo con lo que disfruto haciéndolo**_ _\- dijo el chico arropándola con sus fuertes brazos._

 _-_ _ **Si lo tengo que hacer si no fuera por ti ya estaría muerta, creo que hoy es la quinta vez que me salvas de una muerte segura**_ _\- dijo la chica en tono burlón._

 _-_ _ **No lo olvides pequeña que siempre estaré para ayudarte, jamás permitiré que nada malo te pase aquí**_ _\- le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios._

 _-_ _ **Peque**_ _\- dijo el chico llamando su atención._

 _-_ _ **Alguna vez has pensado en salir de aquí y formar una familia**_ _\- le dijo mirándola a los ojos._

 _-_ _ **Supongo, la verdad que si lo pensé cuando salía con Puck pero tras su muerte no me he replanteado mucho las cosas**_ _\- dijo la chica encogiéndose de brazos -_ _ **¿Y tú?**_

 _ **-Si muchas veces lo he pensado y me encantaría formarla pero hasta ahora no había encontrado a la chica perfecta-**_ _le sonrió el chico besándola de nuevo._

 _-_ _ **Quinn mañana debo cumplir una misión y volveré en una semanas si todo sale bien será mi última misión y podré volver a casa, quiero que te vengas conmigo**_ _\- dijo el chico entrelazando sus dedos._

 _-_ _ **Brody no sé…**_ _\- el chico no le dejó acabar._

 _-_ _ **Si no me quieres como novio vuelve como mi amiga, pero vuelve conmigo por favor**_ _\- le pidió el rubio escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Quinn.-_ _ **Jamás me perdonaría dejarte sola aquí y te presentaré a mi prima y a mi familia que se muere de ganas por conocerte**_ _\- bromeo el chico._

 _-_ _ **Está bien, pero lo hago por tu prima no por ti**_ _\- bromeó la chica besando en los labios al chico._

 _Este con mucho cuidado la tumbo dentro de la tienda y poco a poco fue quitándole la ropa entre besos y caricias._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

 **-Cuando salí del hospital, trate de intentar dar con él, pero me dijeron que había fallecido en combate** \- las chicas me miraban triste, podía ver como a Rachel se le caían las lágrimas, mientras seguía acariciando mi vientre.

- **Yo necesitaba conocer a su familia, cuando llegue, los conocí a todos, un auténtico encantó, al verme la madre se alegró al parecer el chico les había hablado de mí y su padre me agradecieron que hubiese estado con su hijo, me invitaron a comer, pero de repente aparecieron los Berry, yo al principio me puse muy nerviosa porque no había relacionado a Rachel con Brody, y eso que sabía que su prima se llamaba Rachel, por suerte sus padres no me reconocieron, les estuve contándoles anécdotas, todo fue muy bien hasta que tuve que salir corriendo al baño, debido a las náuseas, cuando note que alguien me recogió el pelo y al limpiarme la cara, la encontré mirándome con esos hermosos ojos castaños , jamás me había fijado en lo preciosa que era y la enorme curiosidad que me provocaban sus ojos** – sonreí mirando a Rach, que esta no me molestaba en esconder como lloraba.

- **Desde el primer momento entendió que estaba embarazada, yo no le quise decir que era de su primo por miedo a que pensaran que quería dinero o algo…, y en apenas dos semanas nos acabamos enamorando y hace unos días, le conté la verdad y en vez de odiarme, me dijo que todavía amaría más a ese bebe y pues nos encontramos aquí… Tras la bofetada que me soltó mi querida "hermana" Santana** \- reí provocando que todas rieran conmigo.

Rachel emocionada, me beso acariciándole la tripa – **Te quiero** \- volviendo a besarme. Ante la mis dos amigas que me encontraban abrazadas con una sonrisa. – **Os quiero -**


End file.
